Pukin
Pukin, '''also known as General and Her Excellency, 'is one of the main antagonists of ''Magical Girl Raising Project:Limited. ''She was previously an official in the Land of Magic's Inspection Division before she was arrested for her crimes of torture and creating many false accusations against innocents. In ''Limited, ''she is broken out of prison after over 130 years by Pity Frederica. Pukin is an abnormally arrogant and sadistic woman, though believes herself to be just and righteous. She has a masculine and aristocratic disposition. Her magic is to brainwash someone to her will with her rapier. Should someone be wounded by the prick of Pukin's sword, she is able to alter their mind to her desire. Yuri Feats *Pukin is a stereotypical lesbian prince character. She uses the masculine self-pronoun wagahai. She is officially said to be the ''"Fairytale Prince Magical Girl" and dresses like a prince straight out of the storybooks. *In Limited, Pity Frederica off-handedly makes a joke about Pukin stealing Tot Pop's virginity. *Pukin plainly tells Frederica after being impressed by her intelligence and skill that she would like to keep her as a personal retainer after their mission's end. Given Pukin's relationship with her other followers such as Sonia Bean and Wedin, this carries certain implications. *When approaching Wedin, Pukin doesn't hesitate to put her arm around Wedin and pull her close. *Pukin brainwashes Wedin to fall in love with her. Wedin becomes completely love-struck by Pukin and wants to be around her always, especially physically. The way Wedin behaves towards Pukin is quite lewd, and Pukin reciprocates Wedin's behavior in full. The two of them press up against each other and Pukin caresses underneath Wedin's chin. Wedin gives a throaty purr of pleasure when touched by Pukin, completely taken by her. *Frederica observes that Sonia Bean and Wedin are Pukin's own personal harem, both in love with her and fighting for her attention with each other. *Pukin's intentions with Wedin were very clear. As Frederica watches Pukin flirt with and touch Wedin, she thinks to herself that Pukin's pleasure would take priority. Given that Pukin chooses the personalities of those she brainwashes, she specifically made Wedin act sexual towards her because she wanted it so. *In the villain's car, Wedin and Pukin sit with each other. Pukin stretches out casually and welcomes Wedin to her side. Wedin snuggles up to Pukin coquettishly. *Pukin has been with her partner Sonia Bean for hundreds of years. The two of them are inseparable to the point of being co-dependent on one another. Pukin refuses to go anywhere without Sonia by her side. While the two of them were imprisoned together, the Land of Magic took advantage of their love for each other by using it against them, such as holding one of them hostage at times to force the other to do what they wanted. Despite Pukin having the option of escape, she returned to prison to be with Sonia. *Pukin and Sonia's love for each other in described as being mutual ''in the official fanbook. Their love is said to be deeper beyond that of a master and follower. In addition, Pukin is officially the prince to Sonia's Cinderella. *When Sonia dies, Pukin's mind breaks from the grief. She laments that there is sadness in her heart and that she can't stop the emptiness no matter what she tries. She is unable to cope with the loss and eventually convinces herself that Sonia had never died. Pukin calls out Sonia's name in response to hearing a noise, even though Sonia had already died. *In ''General Pukin's Case Files: Murder of the Mage, Pukin ignores a male investigator in favor of doting on Sonia. She does not pay attention as he talks to her, instead caressing Sonia's chin and playing with her. Gallery Pukin.png Pukin 2.png Pukin 3.png Pukin 4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Sadist Category:Kiken